Lavender Kinght
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: Wren and Trunks meet each other at an urban poetry reading and things get headed from Oh and there look with be VERY different from the
1. Chapter 1

_**Lavender King**_

Wren and Trunks meet each other at an urban poetry reading and things get headed from there. Oh and there look with be _**VERY**_ different from the usual.

Trunks walks in and scoops the place for his friend he saw him and quickly walked over. Trunks was tall and buff with long lavender dreads he had allot of tattoos on his neck and some on his arms. "Hey Jonny." Trunks said to his friend. Jonny was a tall skinny guy with blond hair and green eyes, he had snake bites and a sleeve going down his left arm and tattoos surrounding his neck.

"This poet is awesome." Jonny said watching her. She had a tattoo going down her leg and a nose piercing and she was talking about love.

"Love is a hard thing to find, don't get me wrong I want it but I don't think love should be an Easter egg hunt." She said grabbing the mic. and pulling it closer to her face. "I shouldn't have to search under rocks to find my man I shouldn't have to go to Timbuktu to be with you." She smiles then looks straight at Jonny. "I should look at you and you look at me and begin with a Hi." she said then bows for her ending. "I'm Thyme Jones." She said then walked off stage and another man came on stage.

Jonny clapped slowly. "Dude I think I'm in love." Jonny said rubbing his ink. "Right there, I'm going to get her name." Jonny said pointing at the spot he's always said he's going to put the love of his life.

"Speaking of tattoos, my little sister wants to know when you can pin her in?" Trunks said drinking his beer.

Jonny gave Trunks a look. "Let's not talk about work right now, how about we talk about the tatted hottie checking you out." Jonny said motioning over to the short brunette with a nose ring, eye brow piercing, cartilage piercing, a Monroe and a sleeve going down her right arm and a tattoo on her ankle.

"She is hot." Trunks said looking at her. She started to make her way over to Trunks and he put on his smile.

She stopped and smiled at him showing off her teeth. "Hey can I have your menu." She asked and Trunks noticed a tongue piercing.

"I don't know I might need it." Trunks said looking at the menu. "How do I know you're going to give it back." He said giving her a questionable look.

"Trunks give her then menu." Jonny said rolling his eyes.

She laughed then put her hand to her heart. "Scouts honor." She said then crossed her arms.

"You don't look like the girl scouts type, I'm going to need your name and number and your first available time to go on a date with me." Trunks said crossing his arms also.

She was about to say something when someone called a name a name on stage. "I'll be back." She said then hopped on stage. "This is a little something I've been working it, it doesn't have a name but if I could give it a name I think it would be called Lavender Knight." She took a deep breath then looked back at the crowed. "You call yourself Lavender Knight, I call you warm embrace. I feel your lips on my skin as I lay down slowly, I stay quiet as you make your decent towards down low and moan soft as you kiss every inch." She smirks and takes her hair out of the ponytail and it drops in front of her face. "Your soft skin and deep voice caress my ears with teasing of love." The crowd cheers and Trunks slightly blush's. "You dig deep in me and I allow it as I enjoy the pursuit, I can't feel my toes can you?" She rubs her ink and looks and the kiss on the side of her shoulder. "You kiss my ink and I kiss yours, your neck in my area and my arms are yours." she smiles at Trunks then laughed. "You call yourself my Lavender Knight, but tonight your Trunks the King of my sheets." She bows and winks at the crowd. "I'm Wren Son the pleasure holder." She walks off stage and is greeted by Thyme.

"Wren that was awesome, I was sweating in my seat." Thyme said hugging her.

"Thanks, come on I have a date to schedule." Wren said grabbing Thyme's hand and walking back over to Trunks. "I hope you liked it." Wren said smirking.

Trunks looked at Wren and smirked also. "I think you took the words right out of my mouth." Trunks said looking down at his fingers.

Wren let's go of Thyme's hand and lifts Trunks' face up. "So how about that date?" She says smiling.

"Well that depends." Trunks said smiling. "When can I be the king of your sheets?" Trunks asked slowly licking his lips.

Wren bit her bottom lip. "When you take me on a decent date." Wren said then took her phone out and handed it to Trunks. "Put your number in." She said then after Trunks was done she took her phone back. "I'll be in touch." She says then took Thyme's hand and walked away.

"Dude she owns a book store/ CD store." Jonny said then looked at the number in his phone.

Trunks was looking in the direction Wren left. "I don't know anything about her other then I want to be her Lavender Knight again and again and again." Trunks said smirking at Jonny.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

Wren was flat on her face with her arm and leg hanging over the side of her bed. "Wren wake up, we've got to open the shop." Thyme said pulling the covers off Wren.

Wren growled then rolled over and sat up. Her hair was all over her head and she only had on a white tank and some panties that said suck it. "Okay, where is my towel." Wren said thinking out loud.

A few hours later Wren had on a leather jacket with a white tank, some skinny jeans, black combat boots, and she had on simple eyeliner with deep red lipstick. Thyme had on a navy blue tank top, black cardigan, black skirt, navy blue toms and her makeup was a cateye and some clear lip gloss. "Wren get your bag." Thyme said standing at the door.

Wren grabbed her spider man book bag and then her keys and walked out the door right behind Thyme.

Once they got to the shop there were some people already waiting. "Sorry guys Wren took forever." Thyme said to her employees.

"They don't want to be here anyway, I know I don't." Wren said then smirked as Thyme scowled at her. "I love you boss." Wren said then walked into the store.

Busyness was slow today until the usual lunch rush came in. Usually people with come in and ask Wren to sign autographs for her famous poetry performances, it crazy how she's not famous yet. Wren was stacking CD's when a familiar voice came up behind her. "Hello miss, could you tell me were Selena Gomez's new album is?" He asked.

Wren turned around then the hugged the guy. "Goten, I missed you so much, how was Tokyo?" Wren asked him still hugging him.

"Well I got to help a lot of homeless people and I did my music thing but other than that it was pretty awesome." Goten said looking at some CD's. "I heard you spoke yesterday." He said smiling.

Wren smiled. "It was about this guy I met." She said then was shocked to see him walk into the store. "That's him." Wren said pointing at him, Goten turned around and chuckled.

"That's Trunks Briefs." Goten said looking at Wren's plain face. "As in Capsule Corp., I'm marrying his sister." He said then Wren gasped in shock.

"Why haven't I met him then?" Wren asked looking confused.

"Because all out family gatherings you don't want to come because you and mom start to fight." Goten said then saw Trunks making his way over to them. "Bye" He said smirking.

"Hey Goten." Trunks said then looked weird as Goten gave him this sly little smirk.

Wren walked up to Trunks and crossed her arms. "Are you stalking me?" She asked then laughed at Trunks' shocked face.

"No I'm not stalking you, I just really wanted to read a poetry book and listen to some Justin Bieber." Trunks said crossing his arms then started laughing with Wren. "Yes I'm stalking you, I wanted to know did you want to have lunch with me." Trunks asked smiling.

Wren motioned for Trunks to stay here then she ran over to Thyme. "Thyme I have to go home, I have Lavender Knight sickness." Wren said as Thyme saw Trunks.

"That sounds serious you should leave right away." Thyme said putting Wren's stuff in her hands and then pushed her away.

Wren ran over to Trunks then grabbed his hand and ran out of the store. "So where do you want to go?" Trunks asked smiling.

Wren thought for a second then shrugged her shoulders. "Let's just walk." Wren said then grabbed Trunks' hand and started walking down the street. "So, your name is Trunks Briefs, if I read magazines I would already know everything about you." Wren said smirking. "Thank God I don't." She smiled.

Wren and Trunks walked all the way to Times Square, they went to a little coffee shop and shared some food then they were half way back to Wren's apartment when it started to rain so they hid in the door way of a movie store. "Wow" Wren said ringing out her shirt; you could see her black bra through her flimsy shirt.

Trunks looked down at her soaked body. "Sorry about this." Trunks said looking back at Wren's face.

"You can't predict the weather; it's not your fault." Wren said smiling, Wren looked both ways. "Come on I know a short cut." Wren grabbed Trunks' hand and they ran to the apartment. Once they got to the apartment Trunks was shivering, he was only wearing a t-shirt. "Come on, I have some warm blankets upstairs." Wren said taking Trunks inside.

They got into Wren's little apartment she shared with Thyme. It was 6:30 and Thyme wouldn't be home till 9:30 so they had some time. Wren handed Trunks a blanket and some sweat pants. "You don't have a shirt?" Trunks asked putting the blanket to his face.

"Not one that can fit you sorry." Wren said then went to her room, she slightly closed the door and started to take off her clothes.

As Trunks started doing the same he saw Wren take off her shirt. _'Damn'_ Trunks thought then stopped looking because he felt disrespectful, Trunks quickly put on the sweat pants then sat on the couch. He heard the door creek thinking Wren was walking out he couldn't look at her or he would have instantly got hard.

Wren came up behind him and put her arms around his neck then started kissing his cheek then she kissed his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lavender Knight**_

Wren and Trunks meet each other at an urban poetry reading and things get headed from there. Oh and there look with be _**VERY**_ different from the usual.

~_**LAST TIME ON LAVENDER KNIGHT**_~

Wren came up behind him and put her arms around his neck then started kissing his cheek then she kissed his lips.

~_**BACK TO THE STORY**_~

Trunks put his hand on the back of Wren's head to deepen the kiss. Wren broke the kiss and came around the couch, Trunks got a full view of her and saw she had tattoos on her stomach and back also. Wren straddled Trunks' lap and put her arms around his neck again and starts kissing his neck. Trunks put his hand on her waist and grinds Wren womanhood on his shaft.

Wren put her hand down his pants and he jumps a little bit. "Cold hands." He said chuckling.

"That's why I'm trying to get them warm." Wren said then put her hands back down his pants and started stroking his hardness.

Trunks laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh God." Trunks said groaning. Wren giggles and Trunks looks up at her. He smirked and takes Wren's hands out of her pants and lays her down gently on the couch. "What's so funny?" Trunks asked kissing Wren's neck.

"You" Wren said softly as trunks kissed all the tattoos on her stomach and was face to face with her entrance. He slowly pulled down her pants and panties and smirked at her womanhood. Trunks did one swift lick upwards and then listened for Wren's fast breaths.

Trunks went back to Wren's face. "I'm going to skip the pleasantries." Trunks said then in a nano-second he was inside of Wren.

"Oh God!" Wren said then put her arms around Trunks' neck.

Trunks rammed into Wren a few times before he stopped and repositioned himself. "Are you okay?" Trunks asked looking into Wren's face. Wren looked into Trunks' eyes and shook her head no. Trunks started to slowly move in and out of Wren. "God you're tight." Trunks said as he kissed Wren's neck.

"Trunks" Wren moaned. "Please go faster." She said pulling at Trunks' dreads. "PLEASE!" Wren yelled as Trunks pulled fully out and rammed straight back into her and started going at an uncontrollably fast pace.

Trunks flipped them over to where Wren was on top. Wren put her hands on Trunks' chest and started jerking up and down on his long hard shaft. Trunks put his hands on her waist and helped her go faster. "Oh God." Trunks said as his eyes rolled back to his head.

Wren moaned loudly. "Trunks" Wren said softly. "I'm so close." Wren said then was face down on the couch. Trunks took her waist and entered her again from the back.

Trunks felt Wren tightening around his shaft and he's been holding it for a while but he had to make her come first. Trunks pumped into Wren hard and fast Wren screamed Trunks' name and shook in pleasure, Trunks pumped one last time then collapsed onto Wren but not to where he crushed her. "Am I crushing you?" Trunks asked whispering into Wren's ear.

Wren was laid out on the couch and she could barely feel Trunks on her anymore. "I-I…" Wren couldn't make words she turned on her back as Trunks got off of her. "What time is it." Wren asked sitting up.

"A quarter to 9." Trunks said putting the sweat pants on then sat down next to Wren.

Wren looked at Trunks then smirked and got up going to her room. "Are you coming?" Wren asked then walked fully into the door.

A few weeks pasted and her and Trunks have grown they've gone out on dates and they all ended with them in fits of passion. Wren was at work stacking CD's like usual when she felt something weird in her stomach then a violent jolt went to her stomach and she ran to the bathroom. People looked at her running to the bathroom and Thyme was on the verge of freaking out and ran after her.

"Wren are you okay?" Thyme asked putting her head to the bathroom door and heard Wren vomiting.

Wren flushed the toilet and started to cry then felt arms hold her. Wren looked up at Thyme and then hugged her back. "Thyme how?" Wren asked wiping her eyes.

"Are you guys using protection?" Thyme asked then saw a guilty look in Wren's face and hit her upside the dead.

Wren held her head. "I'm on the pill though." Wren said scowling at Thyme who stood up.

"The pill is never 100%." Thyme said then grabbed Wren's wrist. "Hey Zander, me and Wren will be right back." Thyme said grabbing her and Wren's jacket then walked out into the cold New York snow.

"Where are we going?" Wren asked looking at Thyme and putting her jacket on.

Thyme looked at Wren then grabbed her and pulled her down the street. "It's so damn cold, I'm freezing my ass off." Thyme said then her phone rang. "Shit it's Jonny." she said looking at her phone.

"You better not say shit, I'll kill you." Wren said pointing at Thyme.

"Why the fuck would I tell him anything." Thyme said smirking then answered the phone.

Wren scowled. "Thyme I swear I'll fuck you up." Wren said crossing her arms daring her.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, we might as well tell him now and get it over with." Thyme said shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Jonny asked on the other side of the phone.

Wren looked at Thyme then stopped past her. "Fine bitch." Wren said walking faster.

"Jonny you can't tell anybody, even Trunks." Thyme said seriously. "Wren might be pregnant." Thyme heard a click on her end, she looked at her phone and noticed Jonny hung up and she called him back but he didn't answer.

Wren and Thyme got to the store and were looking for the pregnancy tests. After they bought it they started walking back to the store. "Hey get in the car." They heard a voice say.

"Oh thank God Jonny." Wren said then hopped into the heated car.

Jonny looked at Wren. "You look different." Jonny said looking at Wren then his eyes went wide. "You're glowing, I think you are pregnant." Jonny said then chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up." Wren said hitting him in the shoulder. "Don't say shit like that." Wren said crossing her arms and looking out of the window.

"Could you drop us off at the store we have to take a this test." Thyme said looking back at her friend who looked to be on the verge of crying.

Jonny dropped then off at the store and Wren grabbed the bag and hopped out then looked into Thyme's window. "If I am, don't tell Trunks I have a way I want to tell him." Wren said then walked into the store.

"She's really sad about this." Thyme said looking back at her friend.

Jonny shook his head. "Trunks will be scared but he won't run." Jonny said looked to where Wren left. "He's too much of a man." Jonny said putting his hand on Thyme's. "I didn't know they were that stupid." Jonny said laughing.

"This isn't funny." Thyme said then heard the door swing open and saw Wren run out her face looked scared. She didn't have a destination she just started running. "Dammit" Thyme said watching Wren. Jonny started the car to go after her. "She was a track star and played football I think she can lose us." Thyme said watching Jonny go after Wren.

"We can try, call Trunks." Jonny said handing Thyme his phone.

Wren was running as fast as her legs could carry her she had a destination hoping she could get some peace there. She made it to Times Square and sat on the bench her and Trunks sat on on their first date. Thyme came over and sat next to her then put her arm around her and Wren started to cry.

"So you're pregnant?" Thyme asked looking at the snow on the ground. Wren nodded her head. "Are you keeping it?" She asked looking over at Jonny who was arguing on the phone.

"I can barely kill the spiders in our house, how can I kill a living being inside me." Wren said wiping her eyes.

Thyme thought for a minute. "Well we'll have to get you prenatal vitamins and on a healthy eating plan, no more ribs, burgers and chips." Thyme said smirking.

"What chips never hurt anybody!" Wren said hopping up off of Thyme.

Wren and Thyme waited in Times Square with Jonny for Trunks. When he arrived Wren stood up and took him away from Jonny and Thyme. "Hey, Jonny called me and said it was urgent." Trunks said looking at Wren. "Are you okay?" He asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine." Wren said then pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Trunks.

Trunks looked at it. "What's this?" Trunks asked chuckling and looking confused.

"It's a pregnancy test, pink means pregnant and blue mean not pregnant." Wren said looking at Trunks as he started laughing.

Trunks put his arm around Wren's shoulder. "Your funny." Trunks said then looked at the test again. "Where'd you get this gag test?" He asked throwing it away in the trash.

"Do I look like I'm joking asshole; I'm pregnant with our child." Wren said pushing Trunks in his chest then walked away.

Trunks face was shocked. "Oh shit." Trunks said then ran after Wren. "Hold up." Trunks said grabbing Wren by her arm.

"No Trunks, you don't even believe me why should I?" Wren asked scowling at Trunks.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't know." Trunks said holding Wren. "Please forgive me." He said kissing Wren on her neck.

Wren started to cry and Trunks held her tighter. "Trunks what are we going to do?" Wren asked digging her face into his chest.

"We're going to have a baby." Trunks said laughing. "Well we know that we can afford it, you have to move out of the apartment with Thyme, we need you to meet my parents." Trunks started naming things.

"Wait do you have to meet mine?" Wren asked looking away from Trunks.

Trunks looked at Wren. "I know you don't have a good relationship with your mom, but it would be nice." Trunks said kissing Wren's cheek. "Maybe we can have a dinner with both of our parents." He said moving Wren's face then kissed her other cheek.

Wren smiled at Trunks affectionateness. "Trunks" Wren said looking into Trunks big blue eyes. "Do I have to move out of the apartment with Thyme?" Wren asked making a pouting face.

"I don't want you on the other side of the world when you're pregnant with my child." Trunks said making an 'I'm sorry' face.

Wren sighed. "Fine" She said putting her hand in Trunks then walked back over to Jonny and Trunks.

"Well me and Wren have to get back to work." Thyme said holding her hand out to Jonny.

"What" Jonny asked. "If it's my car you want you can go fuck yourself." He said then Thyme punched him then the chest.

"Thyme me and Trunks have to go pick some things up before I get back to work." Wren said then hugged Thyme and thanked her then left.

Wren grabbed Trunks' hand and they went to the car.


End file.
